There have been developed a number of solutions for providing feedback in a game system. In the game console scenario there have been developed certain tactile feedback systems. One of these feedback systems vibrates your game controller in response to action in a video game.
There are times when the vibrating of the game controller can make game play more difficult to control. Though there have been developed systems enabling this feedback, there is always a need for improved and more efficient systems. Accordingly, in view of these short comings, improved solutions are desired.